Past Collapsing Terrors
by Preciousinpink
Summary: Im not very good at explaining storys so please read it! I really hope you enjoy it.The couples are NejiXTenten, SasukeXSakura, NarutoXHinata, ShikaXIno, ocKikoxGaara , if youd like me to add you with a boy or girl thats not taken i would be glad to add u
1. Beginning of Something Big

**Past Collapsing Terrors**

**Hello everyone! First of all I thank you for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it. This is dedicated for one of the best fanfic writers SilverDragon994! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters so please don't sue me! XDD**

**Chapter one: Beginning of something big**

It was late October and Halloween was just around the corner. Leaves were ripping off trees leaving them

bare. The chill in the air was cold enough to send chills up and down anyone's back. Temperatures had already

dropped to 24 degrees, the cold was unbearable. In the corner of Kohona a large sinister house stood. Inside

lay three teenagers sprawled out on the cold limestone floor. Chatting about the upcoming Halloween.

"So…what are we going to do this Halloween?" A girl with two pulled back brown messy panda buns

asked the other two girls inquisitively. The teen monotonously blew on her steaming hot chocolate that was

placed directly in front of her. "Well Tenten I don't really want to do anything this year. I mean last year was

overall a disaster. I got food poisoning, Sakura sprained her ankle, and you refused to give any candy out to

trick-or-treaters. As a result leading to a horde of angry kids egging our house! Hinata was the only sane one

last year. Honestly trick- or- treating just isn't fit for us!" A girl with short blonde glossy hair rambled on

somewhat out of breath.

"Yeah Ino is right, it's too much work! Besides by fact candy isn't good for our teeth or acne." The sugar

pink hair girl stated with a long agitated sigh. "Well yeah…but Sakura we don't even have acne. Thanks to you

and all thirteen of your miraculous working facial creams." Tenten countered with a small giggle."Why don't we

just buy some candy to snack on, and maybe a scary movie?" Tenten continued with a persuasive expression.

"Hmm…okay sounds like a plan." Sakura agreed with a nod of approval.

"How about you Ino? What do you think?" Tenten questioned her. "Sure…in one condition! I get to tell

ghost stories on Halloween night." Ino negotiated with frightening hand gestures. Sakura and Tenten exchanged

an uneasy expression and both gave a nervous laugh. They both knew when Ino got into her ghost myths they

wouldn't be able to get even a wink of sleep for weeks.

"Um…okay fine but don't over do it on us." Sakura groaned with some regret. A large grin spread

across Inos face she than cocked her head in an uncertain way. "Over do it? What do you mean by that?" Ino

asked in a mocking tone."Oh never mind…" Sakura said as she dismissed the matter. Ino rolled her eyes and

nodded. "Than it's settled!" Tenten sighed as she sipped her hot cocoa. Ino gave a questioning look but

dismissed the thought and continued to fiddle with her thumbs.

"So…um…ya…what do you guys want to do?" Sakura awkwardly asked. Ino and Tenten shrugged. After

a long pause Tenten spoke up "I'm going to call Hinata." "Okey pokey, invite her over too, we should discuss

this with her." Ino advised her. Tenten quickly got up and walked over to the nearby marble counter and seized

the emerald green phone.

She quickly skimmed through the directory containing each and everyone of her friends number, address,

exedra and came to a halt at Hinatas information. She pressed the talk button and sluggishly lugged the phone up

to her ear listening to the well-known pestering dialing . "Yo?" A loud annoying female voice picked up. "Uh…

is Hinata-chan there?" Tenten asked.

"Well duh this is Hinatas cell phone! Hold on!" she rudely commented back rather loudly. "Whatever…"

Tenten rolled her eyes. Tenten waited patiently for her friend to come to the phone. In the background loud

music could be heard along with muffled voices. "Hmm…I wonder where Hinata is…" Tenten muttered to

herself obviously taking into account the background noises. "H-hel-lo?" A soft stuttering voiced greeted.

"Hey Hinata! How is it going?" The brunette bun haired girl asked sweetly. "O-oh not-thing r-really…and

y-you?" Hinata stammered, Hinata was one of the girl's best friends she had navy blue short hair and was a

rather shy girl.She always would stutter especially around boys, everyone just thought it was a phase she was

going through. "Ahh… nothing much, the girls are just chilling with me, we're just talking about what were going

to do on Halloween." Tenten responded.

"Oh I s-see ar-re y-you g-going trick-or-treating th-his y-ear?" Hinata questioned as she twitched

remembering the catastrophic events that occurred last year. "Heck no! Are you crazy do you want a re-run of

last year?" Tenten huffed as she brushed a strand of her chocolate brown hair out of her face. "Ha-ha it was n-

not that b-bad-d! Why don't all of-f us go t-trick-or-tr-reating together?" Hinata squeaked bashfully.

"Umm…well I don't know girl, I mean the girls and I already discussed it and we came to a conclusion that

we should just get some candy to snack on and a scary movie." Tenten responded trying her best not to offend

her emotional friend. "But if you'd like you can join us!" she quickly added. "Su-ure if it is okay with the g-girls.

I would l-love it-t." Hinata politely replied.

"Of course! Why don't you come over now?" Tenten suggested. "S-sure I will be there as s-soon as p-

possible." Hinata promised. They both said their good-byes and with that they hung up. Tenten dropped the

phone carefully onto the counter and with that she paced into the next room and smiled.

"Hinata is coming over. She should arrive any second." Tenten informed them both. "Okay." Ino replied. A

few minutes passed slowly. Then trio jolted up into the air at the startling sound of the door bell

ringing."Coming!" Sakura yelled as she made her way to the door. Sakura finally came to the large white door.

She grasped the shining door knob and heaved the door open, revealing the pale Hinata. Hinata quickly shoved

her way past Sakura and ran as fast she could into the large House.

"S-sorry Sakur-ra I j-just am n-nervous about being o-outside during O-October." Hinata apologized as she

bowed her head in a remorseful gesture. "Oh don't worry about it Hinata!" Sakura grinned. She than shut the

door and locked it. "Come on the girls are in the Living Room." The sugar pink haired teen said as she signaled

for her to follow.Hinata nodded silently. Her head was overwhelmed with questions, fears, and regret. 'N-neji

please don't, not this y-year n-not e-ever-r!' Hinata thought to herself dreadfully...

**So how did you all like it? I know not very interesting! But I promise it will get better. I am open to any suggestions, comments, and concerns! Please review if you have the time! Thank you for reading it, I will update it was soon as possible.**

**Bye everyone!**


	2. Amplification of the past!

_Hello everyone! Well for one I apologize that this fanfic won't be done in awhile. So sorry but please don't stop reading! One thing that pissed me off though is that I got over 90 hits and I know out of some of those hits you guys read my story, so please review I mean even if its just a good job, or um a update soon! I mean I just want to know if I should continue or not. I mean I know I'm not all that great at writing or anything but it would be nice to hear some reviews! I really appreciated the reviews! Thanks so much! I am going to switch the whole story with Hinata and Neji, you know the whole killing father thingy._

_Okay? So don't try and correct me with this. I apologize it took me so long I have been sick, plus this is a really important school year for me. I have been filling out High school applications, going to Open Houses and all this other junk. All the other chappie will be updated much sooner it's just that this was the most difficult chappie for me. Thank you for waiting and I apologize again. Oh yes this isn't exactly made to be a Halloween ficcy incase your wondering I am just using it cause Halloween well its creepy I guess. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SilverDragon994: Thanks so much for reviewing! You're very welcome! I mean how could I not? You're the best! Thanks again! Also if you have any complaints about my ficcy please tell me I'd love advice from such an amazing writer!

Tomboy901: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Well…hmm…you're on the right track! Good job on catching on! I hope you like the plot of the story also apologize that it will not be done by Halloween! Thanks again for reading!

Emilio: Hey thanks! Yup! I will defiantly explain the part with Hinata. Thanks so much for taking the time to review!

Chapter two: Amplification of the past!

"Damn it guys! Open up! Come on, I know you're in there!" A certain loud blonde's voice rung throughout the whole neighborhood. The noisy blonde wildly banged his fists onto the large pearl door. "Come on! It's getting late; I'm freezing my butt out here." The boy continued to shout.

The door silently crept open revealing a pair of drop dead gorgeous Onyx eyes. "About time Sasuke…what took you so long anyway?" The blonde pouted as he slid into the large manor, while throwing off his sneakers.

"Naruto…the damn door was unlocked the whole time." Sasuke glared.

Naruto sheepishly smiled feeling quite stupid that the whole time he was out there he didn't even think of turning the door knob.

"Well…anyway where are the guys?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Where else you dunce? They're in the Kitchen." Sasuke informed him haughtily. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the well furnished kitchen, with Naruto following.

"Hi guys!" Naruto squeaked as he waved reluctantly to his 'friends'.

"Hn." A boy with large gleaming pearl eyes and long creamy chocolate brown hair mumbled.

"Oh great, the troublesome one is here!" A brown pineapple shaped haired boy whose name was Shikamaru muttered lazily as he planted his feet on top of the table. Naruto narrowed his eyes toward the boy who made the remark and wordlessly paced his way over to the nearest available seat.

"Anyway what are you doing at my house?" The boy that had pale pearl eyes asked curiously.

"Well Neji, why else would I be here? We all have to plan what do this Halloween." Naruto smiled as his azure eyes gleamed with excitement.

"You dunce, what else are we going to do? We always mess with people on Halloween." Sasuke reminded Naruto with one of his traditional taunting smirks (A.N. Oh yes I can see it know the sexiness of Sasuke XD). Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded.

"So who is our target this year?" Shikamaru asked with a slight hint of interest which in his case was fairly rare. Neji smirked at this; and the guys could have sworn that they saw a slight twinkle in his eye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"N-neji please don't, not this y-year n-not e-ever-r!" Hinata thought to herself dreadfully.

- - - - - - continued from last chapter - - - - - -

"Hey Hinata!" Tenten and Ino greeted cheerfully as Hinata and Sakura stepped into the living room. Hinata smiled and bowed her head as if saying hello.

"Um well…" Hinata paused for a moment and than decided to dismiss it. Hinata nervously sat down as she examined the large house painstakingly. She let out a long sigh as she slumped tensely into her seat. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino exchanged uncertain looks. "So Hinata…?" Ino attempted to start a discussion. Hinata quickly glanced up at Ino. "Hinata is there something wrong?" Tenten bluntly asked.

Hinata immediately responded in a nervous laugh "Oh-h noth-hing!"

"Hinata come on we've known you like for three years now, something is defiantly up!" Sakura waved her finger confidently.

"Oh come on! You can tell us!" Ino assured Hinata with a friendly smile.

"N-no I c…" Hinata started.

"PLEASE!" Ino, Sakura, and Tenten interrupted.

"I don't think you'd want to kn…" Hinata began but once again got interrupted by the chanting pleases.

"A-are you s-sure you want to k-know?" Hinata asked them fretfully.

"Mhm!" All three girls nodded in union.

"W-well if you insist on it, I guess i-it wouldn't kill me to t-tell you guys, b-besides maybe it w-ould be for t-the best." Hinata sighed in defeat.

"Come on get on with it!" Tenten demanded.

"W-well as you g-guys know I stutt-er." (Authors Note: Um guys please don't kill me but I am not going to have Hinata stutter when she is explaining things because It will be a little confizzling and I don't want you guys to get anymore confused with the stuttering. So ya just picture her stuttering okay? Thanks! XDD sorry again she will go back to normal when she is all done explaining the whole shebang)

paused and than continued

"Well I haven't always been this way. About three years ago I started to have this problem due to so many issues and so many nervous breakdowns. "Hinata gulped and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Her eyes became very glossy as if she was going to cry. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"Mhm, so what does your stuttering problem has to do with this?" Ino sputtered. "I guess I'll start from the top, okay?" Hinata explained unhappily. The other three teens nodded.

"As you know I am from the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga clan has two different branches. There is the main and the side branch. I am part of the main branch meaning the main family, now Neji-niichan was…" Hinata started to explain but got cut off.

"Neji? Who's he?" Tenten cut in curiously.

"Um he **was** my cousin." Hinata mumbled as she turned her head sharply emphasizing the WAS.

"What do you mean by WAS?" Sakura curiously questioned her.

Hinata leisurely turned her eyes down. The event she was soon going to tell was what turned her life into a stuttering nervous world.

Hinata took a deep and slow breath and than began "Well it all started on October 29…"

_-Flashback- (A.N. This is going to be a very LONG flashback sorry! But it takes a lot to explain the situation)_

"_Hiashi-sama they're has been a report that the South clans are threatening to invade and destroy our clan!" A tall brunette stormed into the large dimmed room. _

_Hiashi slowly opened his eyes revealing pale white discontent eyes. _

"_I see, and when this invasion occur? Or rather how can we avoid this invasion, considering this is only a threat." Hiashi sighed as he rested his chin onto his crossed pale hands. _

"_Well they state if we do hand over…well…um…" The brunette trailed off avoiding the mans eyes. _

"_Hand over what?" Hiashi asked peculiarly. _

"_I don't know how to put this?" The girl replied frankly. "Well they want you to be handed over and killed…" she quickly spat out as her eyes roamed in every direction except his. _

"_I see…" Hiashi said sternly. "Now why would this be?" Hiashi haughtily questioned her. _

"_As you know of last weeks fight…between the North and the South. Well our so called Alliance the Tenjiusou clan claims that during the fight one of the Hyuuga ninjas killed purposely the head of the Tenjiusous very 'close' brother. They seem to think that it was written in their peace treaty with our clan if we ever attacked them we would hand you, Hiashi-sama over…" The women explained miserably. _

_Hiashi-sama rubbed his temples out of great stress. He took a deep breath. What was he supposed to be he asked himself. He loved the clan and didn't want unneeded death's or wars, but he had a beautiful wife to tend to. Not to mention they already had one child, and his wife was now pregnant for another._

_So many discomforting thoughts ran through Hiashis troubled mind. Hiashi-sama opened his mouth and was ready to say something but the woman decided to speak up. _

"_Actually pretty much the whole clan knows about this and your brother Hizashi said he would be willing to…well…die in your place. He said they would not notice the difference. Also he would like you to think about it and do not automatically turn down his offer just because he is your brother…well actually the main branch members volunteered him…but that's beside the point" the brunette finished at a mild pace. _

"_I can not do that Sasami. Has he forgotten he has a child? Not only this he is my brother I can not do such a thing." Hiashi exclaimed. _

"_Please consider this offer…and remember you are the main family and he only the side..." she reminded him._

_Hiashi glared at her furiously. _

_At this she quickly scurried away._

_2 day's later_

"_It has been decided that Hiashi-sama will not let his brother take his place. He himself shall die." Sasami stated as she stepped up to the large stage. _

"_What that's an outrage!!" A random person in the large crowd yelled. The calm crowd soon turned into a menacing crowd that erupted with yelling and shouting. _

"_Please everyone settled down!' Sasami squeaked as she nervously paced up on stage. _

_With Hiashi and his brother Hizashi_

"_Hiashi! You and I both no it will be better if I take your place!" Hiashis brother shouted as he slammed his fists onto the oak desk._

"_Even if that is so, for one you're my brother and I wouldn't dare let that happen, and two are forgetting about your son Neji? You're the only parent he has left! " Hiashi reminded his brother firmly._

_Hiashi sighed and than began again "Granted it is not like I wish to die…but I am the head of the Hyuuga clan I make the decisions not you. I am not trying to sound rude but you're my brother and I want to understand this situation." _

"_Despite what you say…I am taking your place, yes I do have Neji…and I do love him very much. But you have to remember you have a pregnant wife and not only that you already have a daughter. So whatever you say will not change my mind. I am departing tomorrow! Good bye brother." Hizashi exclaimed loudly. _

_Hiashi opened his mouth to respond but before a word came out of his mouth Hizashi vanished. _

_---------------------------_

"_Everyone settle down!" Sasami screamed getting quite tired of sweetly asking the crowd to calm down. Everyone stopped from they're raging conversation and looked up to Sasami. Out of the blue a man came jogging onto the stage. He stopped for a second to take a couple of large breaths and than whispered something into Sasamis ear. Sasami nodded at the man and with that the man exited._

"_Oh my goodness! Their has been a change of plan! Hiashi will not be killed instead his brother will take his place!" Sasami squealed with excitement. _

_Why she was excited? I do not know why…how anyone could be excited for a human being to die. Especially one with a young boy Neji (a very sexy boy might I add) that was only five years old. _

_Each person cheered loudly and began to chatter about how that was a good decision because Hiashis brother after all is ONLY a side branch. _

_With Hizashi Nejis' father_

_Nejis father tiredly walked into his house. As soon as he stepped into the door Neji his son was in view. He was sitting in a kiddy chair with a large lollipop. Neji didn't seem to notice that his father had come back from his 'meeting' he was to occupied with trying to get the sticky substance off of his tiny soft hands. Hizashi smiled at his son, he walked over to the young boy and patted him on his head. Neji glanced up with his large adorable Hyuuga eyes. "Oh hi daddy!" Neji smiled as he licked his small sticky covered fingers. _

"_Hello Neji. Was everything okay at home?" Hizashi asked with a large smile. _

"_Yup, it was okay, Hinata came over to play with me while you were gone. We played ninja tag." Neji explained to his father pleasantly. "Oyy…but I um...well did something bad. Promise you won't get mad at me if I tell you?" Neji guiltily asked._

"_Of course!" Hizashi promised._

"_Well I um…broke a vase when I was playing. I'm sorry." Neji apologized as he fiddled with his thumbs._

"_Oh that's all? That's okay don't worry about it." Hizashi laughed. Nejis eyes lit up with happiness._

"_Really?" Neji asked. (Omg can you imagine how cute Neji was when he was younger! So adorable! XD)_

"_Really!" He responded back. They both laughed and talked a little bit while watching some TV._

'_I guess it is time I should tell him…" Hizashi miserably thought to himself."Neji I need to tell you something." Hizashi stated to Neji._

_Neji looked at his father quizzically. "What is it?" Neji asked curiously._

"_Well daddy isn't going to be coming back for awhile…I have very important mission to do." Hizashi lied._

"_Last time you said that mom didn't come back… what kind of mission? Can I come?" Neji asked skeptically. _

"_It's a secret mission, and no I'm sorry you can't come you will be staying with Uncle Haishi for quite a while." He responded trying his best for his voice not to crack. _

"_Oh…okay. I understand. I guess when are you leaving?" Neji peculiarly asked his father. Neji looked up at his father naively. "And when's mom coming back?" Neji continued. _

"_I will be leaving tomorrow. So you better back your things up. You will be moving in with your uncle." Hizashi suggested as he avoided the subject with his mother, he pat Neji on the head and have him a reassuring look. "Don't worry kiddo, everything will be okay!" he continued comfortingly. Neji nodded cutely. "Well its getting late, go to bed okay?" Hizashi stated. _

"_Fine, good night! Love you." Neji pouted and gave his father a hug. (Isn't Neji just so darn cute)_

"_Good Night Neji. I love you to, and don't ever forget that. I will always be with you!" Hizashi responded hugging his son back. Neji gave him a puzzled look but shrugged it off. Neji nodded and than waved a good night and walked slowly up his room muttering something about going to bed too early. Hizashi plopped onto the couch in anguish. Life was so unfair. Hizashi knew that Nejis life would never be the same. Though he could only hope for the best and pray to dear God that his son would be as strong as the main family. And show him that the side branch isn't weak. Even though Hizashi didn't want to die in a way he did not have a choice. Granted the main family had the power to take his life anytime he wanted to because of the evil seal upon his forehead. He prayed that Neji would not be harshly treated but treated as a normal person._

_Hizashi close his eyes, "Well this is the end for me…" Hizashi whispered to himself sadly. One single crystal tear emerged from his pallid eyes. _

_The Next Day_

"_Neji it's time to get up." Hizashi said loudly as he knocked frivolously on Nejis bedroom door. "_

"_I'm already up!" Neji responded hastily._

_Hizashi opened the door revealing his son who was already out of his pajamas. "You better get packed up soon. Make sure you bring anything that is valuable to you. Okay?" Hizashi informed his son. Neji nodded and his father handed him a very large suitcase. Neji got right to it as his daddy exited his room quietly._

_Neji silently sighed to himself as he hardly pulled open his clothes draws. He eyed each pair of clothes carefully before grabbing a handful of his shirts, undershirts, pants, shorts, boxers, and everything else he decided he would need. He stepped over to his closet filled with his shoes, and coats. He scanned the closet and quickly decided on which pairs of shoes and which jackets and sweatshirts to pack. Neji decided that he would pick up some of his favorite toys, movies, and of course his ninja weapons and scrolls. _

_Neji stepped over to his nightstand and grabbed his favorite family picture. It has his father on one side and his mother on the other, he was on their shoulder. They all had large grins. The picture was in a gleaming black picture frame. After a short time of packing what he needed and or wanted he dragged his large suitcase out of his room and into the hall way. _

"_DADD, I'M ALL DONE PACKING!" Neji shouted loud enough for his father who was downstairs to hear. Neji waited listened to hear the footsteps of his father coming up the stairs or a response but nothing came. Neji zoomed over to his nearby staircase and glanced around. No sign of his dad. "How am I supposed to carry that suitcase all the way downstairs?" He asked himself quietly. Neji than decided not to be so lazy and go downstairs to get his father, who he was guessing must have not heard him when he called._

_He quickly dashed down the stair and swung himself into the living room. He saw it was empty and decided to check the kitchen. He checked every other room that existed in the rather large manor. Neji gave a long lazy yawn, he opened the backdoor that lead to the veranda and surprisingly found his father there. Not only was his daddy there but three other large men. Neji decided that it would be best if he stayed out of sight. _

_He gave out a cry of shock when he saw his father being hauled away. Neji quickly scurried out onto the veranda, "Daddy! Where are you going? Daddy!" Neji shouted as he reached his hand out as if expecting it would slow them down. Soon Nejis father was out of view leaving Neji all alone and confused. _

_Neji continued to stare of into the distance expecting his father would come back. A large black car pulled up directly in front of Neji. The window opened somewhat revealing a pair of familiar white eyes. The door towed open and Hiashi stepped out of the vehicle. _

"_Is your father still here?" Hiashi Nejis uncle asked as he stared down at the young boy. Neji turned his head from left to right. Hiashi sighed "Do you know where he went Neji?" He asked. _

"_Nope Uncle, people came and took him away. Though he told me I was going to live with you until he comes back. He said he was going on a mission for a very long time." Neji informed his Uncle._

_Hiashi nodded quite distressed. He had tried his best to convince his brother not to go. He figured maybe he could figure some peace treaty or what knot. Granted the Hyuuga clan could probably defeat any clan well maybe except the Uchiha clan they probably would be evenly matched. Hiashi knew he had come too late and probably had been already handed over. _

"_I'm so sorry Neji." Hiashi apologized sincerely. Neji eyed him incredulously but just shrugged it off after all adults these days are so perplexing. _

_After a long awkward silence Neji decided to break the ice "So um since I'm staying with you, can you help me with my luggage I cant bring it down. It's too heavy. Plus I have to carry my backpack"_

_Hiashi smiled and nodded "Well might as well make your stay with me enjoyable." With that they loaded the car with his luggage and headed to Nejis new home. _

_A couple days later_

_(A.N. Dude I got no clue how a funeral goes, I been to some but I cant remember, so don't murder me, I am just going to make things up XD and don't worry the flashback is almost done I'm sorry but I had to explain it thoroughly if not you would be confused in further chapters!)_

"_Today we gather together for a very unfortunate loss. Hizashi Hyuuga was a very good man…" The priest continued on with his speech and carried on with the sorrowful event. Soon the mass was coming to an ending. "Anyone may now privately go and say your last words to him." The priest finished sincerely as he stepped aside showing the door the led where he was 'resting' before he was so going to be buried or cremated._

_Slowly one by one family members or friends entered the room in a respectful manor most of these such people were mostly part of the side branch as expected. Rapidly time flew by before a certain young Hyuugas tear overflowing eyes. The priest eyed Neji and strode over to him. He gave the boy a light pat on back. _

"_Child, if it is too much for you than you do not have to go in to see him, after all you are the last one. And your Uncle is waiting for you outside." _

_Neji however completely disagreed with him. "N-n-no, I w-want t-to!" he managed to say in-between his sobbing. _

_The priest gave sympathetic nod and opened the door for the child. Neji slipped through and it and quietly shut it. Neji shut his eyes for a mere moment and took in a deep breath. He scrappily pulled a tissue from his fumbled pockets, and wiped his tear stained face. He stumbled over to where his father laid in a pearl opened white coffin. (A.N. I would be so scared to see someone dead!) _

"_D-daddy!" Neji managed to choke up as he collapsed beside his father heart-stricken. He pulled himself as close to his father he could get. "W-why did-d you h-have t-too go?" he sobbed letting himself cry freely. "You said you w-would come b-back…" he continued quietly staring into the coffin of his father. _

"_I b-believed you...and I miss y-you too. I miss m-mom." He laid his head gently onto his father and wept and wept until he fell unconscious. Neji soon was awakened by loud familiar and unfamiliar voices. Neji opened his left eye partially as he examined his surroundings. _

_He looked up at the ceiling which was pale white. He than turned his head and examined the walls which was a peachy pink. He realized he was no longer at the Funeral. That's right he was last at the funeral crying his eyes out. He quickly shut his eyes tightly trying to prevent his stinging eyes to let out any more salty tears. The loud voices grew louder and louder, Neji figured they were coming to check on him or something like that. He wiped his eyes and went back to pretending to still be asleep or whatever they thought he was. He quieted his breathing so he could hear better. Suddenly the door creaked opened and three figures slid into the room in which Neji was in. One of the men tip toed over to where Neji was laid and examined the child. _

"_He is still sleeping Hiashi-sama." The voiced stated._

"_Okay, good than we may continue our conversation here." Hiashi said. Nejis ear perked up curiously. He could here three chairs be pulled out and than a thump which was most likely them plopping themselves onto the chairs._

"_Well I what are you going to do with Neji?" A voice unfamiliar voice asked. _

"_We could always dispose of him." Another unfamiliar voiced chuckled passively. _

"_I would do no such thing, and do not speak about my nephew like that ever again. Or I will personally dispose of you." What sounded like Hiashis voice replied. Neji gave a quiet breath of relief and continued to listen carefully. _

"_You know your decision was an excellent one. I mean why should the head of the main family die when Hizashi was ever so willing to substitute you. I mean it wasn't even a big loss. So what he had a kid. Side branches are worthless at times you know what I mean." A voiced laughed smugly. _

_Hiashi shot him a chilling glare insinuating the man to shut his mouth. Nejis eyes shot open at the comment. After all much to their dismay he was informed that his father had died on his way to the Fire Country. _

_The phrase kept repeating in his head 'I mean why should the head of the main family die when Hizashi was ever so willing to substitute you' so his father had really die because of the stupid racial main family. _

_He jolted up from where he was laying and stared at all three men that were present with hate filled eyes. _

"_Oh look who's up." Hiashi smiled. "Are you feeling better?" Hiashi continued kindly. Nejis eyes were soon plastered with a glossy substance. _

"_You bastards!" Neji shouted as he ran out of the door and than slammed it with all his strength causing the ground to shake a bit. _

"_Oh goodness, he must have overheard." Hiashi groaned as he rubbed his temples despairingly. He got up from his quite comfortable chair and head towards to door. _

"_We will discuss this later, you are dismissed." Hiashi continued as he wavered them off._

_He opened the door and all three of them exited. The two men exited the home while Hiashi jogged down the hallway. Neji kept running down the hall aimlessly. He had no idea where he was or where he was going all he knew was that he didn't want to face reality. As he was running he was sent a couple inches back due to bumping into somebody. Neji winced from the fall and opened his eyes revealing his cousin Hinata. "Ohayo Neji." Hinata smiled as she pulled out her hand to help him up._

_Neji glared at her and lifted himself of the ground. "Hinata, are you part of the main family?" Neji asked her frustrated. _

"_Yup I think so…wh…" Hinata but got cut off by a kunai to her throat. "N-neji w-what are you doing?" Hinata stammered nervously as he inched it closer. _

"_I'm waiting till Uncle Hiashi comes and sees. He took away something I loved, and now I'll take away something he loves." Neji chuckled maliciously. After what seemed forever Hiashi came into view. He came to a halt when he saw the teary eyed Hinata and trembling Neji. _

"_Neji what are you doing!?" Hiashi exclaimed quite shocked at his nephews' desperate actions. _

"_What I am doing? Hah! What I'm doing is what you did!" Neji howled as he tightened his grip on kunai. _

"_D-daddy! Help me!" Hinata whimpered as she tried to inch further away from the polished kunai._

"_Neji I know you're angry…but you don't want to do this. I know your young and probably will never understand the situation but…don't do this please." Hiashi pleaded. "I know you miss your father. I do too; he was my best brother you know." Hiashi continued as he slowly made his way to the trembling Hyuuga. _

"_Shut up! Just be quiet! You don't know anything! You think you understand? Well you don't!" Neji roared his face was soon like Niagara Falls (if you get what I mean). _

"_Neji…please calm down." Hiashi said as he inched nearer towards the fanatical Neji. _

"_No! I won't calm down until everyone in the main family dies! I promise you that!" Neji squeaked. "And I think I'll start with Hinata!" Neji chortled but before Neji could plunge his kunai into Hinatas skin Hiashi appeared behind him and snatched the kunai from him. Hinata took a breath of relief and quickly hid behind her father. _

_Neji glared at his Uncle. He wiped away his tears quickly and shouted "This isn't over! You took my daddy, so I'll take away everyone you like!" he rapidly sprinted down the hall crying. _

_Years Passed Since That Day_

"_N-neji! Its time for d-dinner!" Hinata stammered as she motioned him to come inside. "No, I have no time. I still need to train. I need to be strong enough to kill everyone in the main family." Neji bluntly replied not even bothering to look at Hinata. Hinata winced slightly at this. "B-but…" Hinata began but received a deadly glare. She quickly scuttled away not wanting to pester Neji any longer. After all he was known to throw random kunais and shurikens at her. Yup Neji defiantly had grown up to be a heartless bastard.(A.N.: A very sexy one might I add.) Neji was determined even still at the age of 13 he wanted to murder them. Neji wiped his sweat with a small white cloth and resumed to training. _

"_Hinata!" Neji yelled while kicking the training post. _

_Hinata came running as soon as she heard him "Yes N-neji-niisan?" she asked._

"_Get me some green tea." Neji commanded without even bothering to look at Hinata. _

"_Alright-tt." Hinata sighed as she ran into the manor quickly._

_A few minutes later Hinata returned with a cup of steaming hot green tea. She walked over to Neji._

"_Here i-is your green tea." Hinata weakly smiled. _

_Neji snatched it from her. "Hinata." Neji stated._

"_Yes Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked sweetly._

"_I promise you as my father died on October you will." Neji hissed as he slammed the priceless china cup onto the tray. Hinata trembled a bit but she was quite used to Nejis random outburst. Every year or so he would repeat this to her, and probably attempt to kill her later that night. Every year he got more cold hearted and was surrounded by a murdering aura. _

_Hinata learned to just ignore him and smile "Yes Neji-niisan."_

_Later on that night everyone was sound asleep. Except Neji, he was up alright with a sparkling kunai. You could on guess what was attached to it. An exploding tag, yes Neji had lost his mind long ago. Neji silently smirked to himself and jumped out of his opened window. He than slipped the kunai into the main doorway and set the exploding tag on fire. He smirked maliciously and than took cover. "Good Bye you simple minded bafoons." He chuckled. _

_Soon the house was erupted in flames. Well so he thought, to his disappointment his Uncle was to smart for his crazy mind murdering attempts. Neji peeked out of his hiding place and frowned. "Damn it, it was genjutusu." Neji hissed. _

_He headed back to the manor and headed back to his room as if nothing had happened. When he arrived in his room to his dismay his Uncle was waiting for him._

"_Neji we can not allow this anymore. I have put up with your crazy schemes for years. Either you put a stop to your crazy attacks or I am going to have to send you to a bording school of some sort." _

"_Go ahead send me where you want. I'll come back and kill you all. Imbeciles." Neji stated to his Uncle in a matter- of- fact tone. _

"_Than Neji you leave me no choice but to disown you." Hiashi sighed in defeat. (**A.n.: how funny does that sound disown you? XD)**_

"_Do so; your name is the only flaw in my reputation." Neji smartly replied. "I'll start packing." Neji stated as he grabbed his duffle bag and tidily placed all his belongings into his duffle bag. _

_Hiashi gave a long stressed out sigh and began "You know I don't think your father would like you to be treating your own flesh and blood like this. Do you think he would really want his son to become a cold hearted…"_

_Neji glowered and rudely cut in "You think? Hah! Shut up such a fetid man as you should not be speaking about what I should or shouldn't be doing. Or what my father wanted me to do. You need to just shut up. You think I have to respect you and your damn family just because you're the main family. I wouldn't even give a damn even if you were the Hokage."_

_Neji quickly zipped his bag up grabbed it and stormed off into the hallway only to cause even more chaos within the manor. _

_Yes there was no way he would let the main family get away with killing his father. His father would be proud of him wouldn't he be…? Neji shook his head rapidly trying to get rid the diminutive common sense he had left. 'Well since I'll be making my exit I might aswell leave with a bang.' Neji grinned with a slight chuckle. Defiantly the only time he would ever laugh or smile was when he was causing trouble. He shouted "I'll be leaving now, have a damned life." _

_He quietly tip toed over to Hinatas room, he put his ear to the door to make sure she was asleep. He silently opened the door and slid himself inside. He bit his thumb enough to make it bleed and went over to the wall that was completely blank which was the wall in front of Hinatas bed. He wrote using his blood 'Death will come to you, no matter how strong, how old you get. I'll be back when you least expect it. I vow to bring you to hell with me. October 31 will be the day you die.' He skimmed it over and smiled with content. _

"_Good Bye Hinata I hope you have a nice morning." Neji cackled as he grabbed his bag once more and slid open Hinatas window and hurtled himself through. _

_The next morning…_

_Hinata snuggled herself into her bed comfortably. Her alarm clock than began its ever so annoying wake up call. Hinata tried to block it out but failed miserably and sighed in defeat as she sat up with her eyes still closed. She yawned and than slowly opened her eyes._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all that was heard throughout the Hyuuga manor. Hiashi came running to his daughters aid. He flung the door opened and saw the terrified Hinata. He quickly turned his head to see what Hinata was staring at. There he saw it the very words Neji Hyuuga wrote on the wall with his own hatred and blood. _

' _Death will come to you, no matter how strong, how old you get. I'll be back when you least expect it. I vow to bring you to hell with me. October 31 will be the day you die.' This phrase was never to be forgotten by Hinata and every October that came she grew more paranoid and even more timid. _

_End of Flashback (Isn't that a relief!)_

"Woe…" Ino muttered.

"Double woe." Sakura copied.

"Triple woe." Tenten repeated.

"Y-yeah…" Hinata nodded.

"Poor you! Neji sounds like a real jerk. Wow he's like some psychotic kid. I mean sure his father died but I mean what can you do." Tenten sighed as she pat Hinata on the back.

"Don't worry if you're worried about Neji coming this Halloween let him. The girls and I got your back 100 percent." Ino winked making crazy kicks and punches in mid air. Everyone laughed a bit and lightened up the mood.

"Thanks g-guys." Hinata smiled and thought to herself _'I really do have great friends' _

"Anytime girl, any boy be messing with you be messing with us." Sakura giggled using somewhat bad grammar; she gave Hinata a pat on the back. Hinata merely smiled.

3

With the ever so troublesome boys

"Oh I get it now!" Naruto loudly stated smiling to himself. "HAH! That's pretty funny though you got disowned?" Naruto continued teasingly. In return for his ever so smart statement he simply got death glares from everyone in the room.

"This will be troublesome…do you even know where she lives anymore?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

Neji chuckled to there surprise. "Where else? As if Hiashi would let her leave his sights. I'll show you guys before you leave."

"OoOooo so anyway by any chance was Hinata your cousin cute by any chance?" Naruto stupidly remarked.

"Smart question ya dunce." Sasuke commented as he rolled his eyes.

"Wow Neji you were quite the troublesome one back than. It's hard to believe. I mean your so quiet now." Shikamaru stated as he sat up straight apparently he was interested in the conversation.

"Do you still want to kill her?" Naruto shouted before Neji could reply to Shikamaru.

"What an ass." Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said you got it Naruto." Neji hissed.

"Naruto get something? You must be kidding me Neji." Sasuke smirked finding his comment rather amusing.

"Shut up guys. I did get it, well most of it anyway. Just answer my question." Naruto commanded curiously.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Wow for all the years we've known him you still don't know what the HN is?"

"Shut up Sasuke! No one asked you." Naruto argued back.

"Troublesome arguments." Shikamaru yawned.

"It means no. When I don't empathize the n it means no. When I stress the n it means yes. How many times do I have to explain it?" Neji explained.

"Well, how about when it means maybe? Hmmm…o what now?" Naruto asked in I'm-a-smart-ass tone.

"It sounds like HnNn and than my eyes wonder up." Neji explained feeling quite foolish.

"Right…so than why are we going to her house?" Naruto asked.

Neji losing his finite patients "Why do _you_ ask so many damn questions?"

"Looks whose talking. You just asked me a question." Naruto yelled naively.

"Oh my goodness…this is going to be a _very_ long night." Shikamaru yawned as he shut eyes and tried to block out the earsplitting arguing boys.

. _----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hey people, okay next chappie the whole shebang will start. The romance, the action, the fun and shit. I just had to explain everything thoroughly. So yea bare with me. Love ya'll. Press the wittle bitty button and review. I'll love you forever!


	3. Sasuke Really Doesnt Like Girls

**_Heya! How are you all!? Hope your having a fun winter. Thanks for all the reviews. Although 367 people read my story and only 10 reviewed I'm still happy. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are totally awesome. _**

**_Ki: Thanks. So sorry for the confuzzlment with couples! Hehe the couples are Neji and Tenten, Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and Shikamaru and Ino. Thanks for reading and reviewing! - Have a Merry Christmas!_**

**Luna Forest: Hehe! I no Neji was very crazy. Heh but you got to love him anyway ne? Thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a Merry Christmas!**

**Matahari: Shebang! XD I love that word. Well here's the shebang. XD Hope you enjoy the chappie and thanks so much for the review. Much appreciated. Have a Merry Christmas!**

**Emilio: Your welcomies. LOL Yes Nejis doesn't want to kill her anymore…or does he? DUN dun DUN! XD I defiantly will explain it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a Merry Christmas!**

**SilverDragon994: Yaysz! I feel special the like greatest writer has complimented me. Thanks sis. Hehe yes It was very long, so it took forever to update especially considering I was sick. Hehe thank you again. Have a Merry Christmas!**

**Mika-chan: Ha-ha! Yes Neji so does need a straight jacket. Heh! He reminds me of myself. XD JP! XD Yes very fun…I'm thinking a little bit too much fun ne? Well enjoy! Have a Merry Christmas!**

**To all Readers and reviewers: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year. God Bless! And if you do not celebrate Christmas I apologize I didn't mean to offend you!**

**Chapter Three: Sasuke really doesn't like girls**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined. "I'm tired of walking." Naruto continued. He stretched his limbs out.

"For once in my troublesome life I agree with you Naruto." Shikamaru sighed as he stared into the starry sky.

"You're the one who insisted on walking you nitwit." Sasuke grumbled walking at a quicker pace.

Naruto scoffed at this and began "Well excuse me! I figured it would be a quick five minute walk. Next time tell me I would be walking for half of my life."

"Well aren't you the clever one. We've been walking for exactly 3 minutes and 47

seconds." Neji jeered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Excuse me Mr. Precise; is it illegal to over exaggerate?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

After awhile of long pointless bantering they were half way there. Naruto continued to complain and so they decided to take a break in front of a very large sinister house. (_Hint-Hint)_ "You know off all the houses we had to take a break in front of it just had to be this one. I mean look at it…it must be haunted." Naruto confidently decided.

"Stop being such a troublesome baby." Shikamaru criticized as he laid himself on the green grass.

"Are we going to just lie here?" Naruto asked apparently he was quite bored.

"Hnn" Neji answered as he sat up.

Naruto sighed; for once again he did not know what the HN meant.

"Okay is everyone done taking a break?" Sasuke asked after a solid whole minute, he got up and unsoiled his pants.

"Hnn." Neji replied as he too got up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay girls I think I better head home. It's getting late." Hinata informed her friends; she got up from the snug couch and picked up all her belongings.

"Aww! Okay you want us to walk you home; you know if you're still freaked by Neji." Tenten suggested.

Hinata gave a sheepish smile and nodded. Tenten followed Hinata to the door the other two girls followed suite.

"You think it will really be okay if we walk there in our pajamas?" Sakura asked worried about her fashion reputation.

"Don't worry Sakura, as long as you have fashionable pajamas your okay. It's not like we'll see any _cute_ boys and what not." Ino smiled reassuringly as she pulled on her bright purple sweatshirt over her lilac pajama tank top which included her lilac pajama shorts and of course fluffy amethyst slippers.

Sakura sighed and examined herself; I mean she didn't look bad at all.

She wore a sugar pink tank top which had her name printed across it in sparkly silver lettering. She also had matching shorts only with her last name across her butt. She slipped on her ever so feathery light pink slippers and decided she looked okay.

"Okay than everyone set to go?" Tenten asked she too wore her pajamas which were tank top and baggy pajama shorts with a robe thrown over it. Her pajamas consisted of the colors green and pink (which happens to be my two favorite colors not that you care XD).

Everyone nodded in agreement and opened the door slowly and exited the large house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Naruto jerked up as he heard creaking of a door.

"Hear what?" Neji asked.

"That freaky creaking sound?!" Naruto stated in a shaky voice.

"No Naruto, you're just hearing things." Sasuke informed Naruto with a long irritated sigh. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"How troublesome. Let's just go!" Shikamaru declared so it would end the pointless quarrel.

"No I don't want to go get up. There might be a ghost around here! It might see me!" Naruto cried dumbly.

"Wow what a great ninja you are. I still can't believe they let such a trouble someone graduate from the academy" Shikamaru mumbled troublesomely.

"Be quiet, I'm already sixteen, just two more minutes please." Naruto begged Neji.

"Idiot. How do your survive on ninja missions, I wonder. I mean after five minutes of walking you get exhausted from walking and not to mention you are afraid of ghosts." Neji mocked Naruto.

"If your so scared Mr. Chicken we'll wait a wittle longer for you to take a nappy wappy and, maybe even throw in a sippy cup." Sasuke taunted Naruto in a babyish tone of voice. The other two boys seemed to be amused by Sasukes comment.

"Shut up Sasuke! You're the chicken! Have you seen your haircut lately?" Naruto laughed as he pointed at Sasukes glossy raven colored hair. Before Sasuke could think up one of his ever so clever comebacks her was interrupted by…?

"Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" A loud girly voice exclaimed not to far off from where the boys sat.

Naruto looked around and gave a quizzical look "Wow you guys have a girly voice." Naruto said foolishly. "Wow the one here with the most girlish voice would be you Naruto. Unlike you we hit puberty long ago." Shikamaru replied to Narutos immature comment.

"Imbecile, none of us said that the people that live in this house must be going somewhere so keep it down Naruto." Neji replied as he got up quickly.

"Alright let's head out before they see us, we don't need troublesome people to think we were spying on there troublesome self." Shikamaru stated waiting for the guys to approve his plan.

The boys agreed and started on their walk again down the sidewalk.

------------------------------------------------------

"You're just over reacting." Ino replied laughing.

"Okay, okay than let's head there now." Sakura exclaimed as walked down onto the sidewalk.

"Hmmm race ya there!" Tenten competitively started.

"In slippers are you crazy?" Ino asked.

"O-oh c-come on are y-you scared y-you will l-loose?" Hinata teased.

"What no!" Ino exclaimed. "Fine last one there will have to treat us all out for a cup of green tea and cookies!" Ino continued. (A.n. Sometimes I think I'm the only one in this world that likes Green Tea --)

"Deal!" Sakura shouted.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" Tenten yelled as all four girls broke into a run.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Push to the left guys…some maniac girls are running our way." Sasuke suggested while he stepped towards the left.

The guys nodded and followed suite.

Naruto grinned cunningly "Are they hot?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"How the hell would I know?" Sasuke exclaimed causing Neji and Shika to snicker at such a pathetic answer.

"Oh excuse me; I forgot you didn't like girls." Naruto taunted Sasuke. Yes Naruto was just asking to be beat up. And so he got his wish. Well not necessarily…

"You _little _shit." Sasuke yelled as he threw a punch at Narutos soon to be demented face.

"Well this should take awhile." Shikamaru exclaimed as he plopped his_ cute (XD)_ behind onto the grassy side of the side walk.

"Interesting. Hmm to bad we didn't have any tea." Neji sighed as he too sat down.

"Hmm if Choji was with us we probably could have at least had a snack." Shikamaru told Neji.

"Hmm yes, too bad at that. Than again do you really think he would be willing to share?" Neji asked getting quite interested in his lame excuse for a conversation.

"Well...hmm I don..." Shikamaru began but interrupted by the two fighting boys.

"Your supposed to be watching us!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled.

"Right…" Shikamaru and Neji sweat dropped.

"Shut up Sasuke who'd want to watch you?" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and than punched him in the stomach and landed an upper cut. (WTF is an upper cut? I just remember hearing it from some show XD)

"You shit wipe." Naruto managed to blurt out due to so much pain, causing Sasuke to smirk. Before Naruto managed to land a kick on Sasuke both boys were spun around each with a what the fck (I never swear so it's a bit weird typing a swear in LOL I had to beep it out) expression planted onto their face. What caused this? You'll find out in 2.2 seconds. The answer is…the…ever so troublesome GIRLS! Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were lucky enough to manage to keep they're balance and not trip over the ever so troublesome strange fighting boys. Oh but you can guess it Sakura didn't manage to and landed cur plat onto one of the not so lucky boys.

"Sakura!" Hinata squeaked as she ran to her friends' aid.

"Oh crap." Tenten mumbled. "Ino we will never hear the end of this, never…" Tenten continued while whacking her head several times.

Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she hit the ground. 'Hmm surprisingly it doesn't hurt…I must have managed to land on the grass.' Sakura thought happily.

Much to her irritation when she opened her eyes she did not see the green grass but…blue grass?

"You mind getting the hell off of me?" A raspy voice unarticulated.

Sakura whipped her head up and saw that she had not gone color blind but was on top of a boy…not just a boy…a very _HOT_ boy. "_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."_ Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she flung herself off of the boy, while in the process of stepping on his ever so precious family jewels…if you know what I mean.

"Damn it, son of a…!" Sasuke screeched in agony as he rolled on the floor in pain while also muttering under his breath all the swears possible to say.

"Ouch! That must have been troublesome." Shikamaru cringed while watching his fellow friend roll in agony.

"Hnn!"Neji agreed shaking his head up and down.

Naruto finally got back up still a bit dizzy "ooOooo…" Naruto muttered feeling quite sick. He rubbed his eyes a bit and opened them fully. "Oh yea! I was supposed to kick Sasuke in the nuts." Naruto remembered as he looked over to Sasuke who was currently rolling on the cement in pure pain. Naruto erupted in laughter. "Ahahahaha! I got you exactly where I wanted to without even trying." Naruto expressed himself eagerly.

"Naruto you didn't hit him. That troublesome chick did." Shikamaru pointed at the now screaming sugar pink haired girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh! I am so embarrassed right now!" Sakura shrieked her face as red as a polished red apple.

"Oh here we go again." Tenten yawned as she plopped her hand onto her side.

"Mhm! They w-will n-never stop!" Hinata nodded her back facing Tenten. "B-but maybe we should try to break it up." Hinata suggested.

Tenten sighed and rubbed her head "Nah…it'll be too much trouble."

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Neji doesn't that girl sort of look like you?" Naruto whispered in Nejis ear while pointing at the blue haired girl that stood in front of the brunette. "I mean her eyes and all…" Naruto continued.

Obviously Narutos comment peeked Neji interest if not he wouldn't bother to turn his head. Neji stared at the girl that Naruto had pointed out and grinned one of the evilest grins you could ever think of…including the Grinches ever so evil smile. (AN: People I have thee most evil smile ever known to this earth. )

--------------------------------------------

"Tenten, Ino, Hinata! Let's like go. Ugh!" Sakura nattered furiously, as she spun herself back in Hinatas homes direction.

The three girls nodded not wanting to infuriate Sakura anymore than she was. Even though Sakura was over reacting to the situation. Than again Sakura was a _total_ drama queen. "Sorry for the trouble!" Tenten apologized to the rolling Sasuke.

Sasuke was in to much pain to even neglect the statement from the unfamiliar girl. The girls than quickly scurried off before Sakura began her wild rampage _again_.

---------------------------------------------

"What was that all about?" Shikamaru question quizzically.

"Beats me but boy were those girls hot." Naruto grinned largely.

Sasuke finally managed to stand up. "And this is why I hate those damned women." Sasuke growled still feeling somewhat pain.

"Heh Sasuke aint very lucky with girls' aye?" Naruto teased.

Anyway are we going to head to your _ex-cousins_ house or what?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto stopped laughing and stared at Neji awaiting his answer.

"Hn." Neji answered. "And to you Naruto that means no. And don't bother screaming what." Neji continued contradicting every statement that was going to be made. Of course Naruto totally blocked out the last part.

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled.

Neji rolled his eyes impetuously.

"When will you ever learn to listen, Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed. "Although I must agree, why are we not going to the troublesome ones house?" Shikamaru questioned his voice dripping with curiosity.

"Well let's just say we have a _'new'_ group of girls to play with." Neji smiled as he raised his eyes brows in delight.

"_New?"_ All the boys asked huddling closer to Neji.

"Yes new." Neji nodded.

"But what about you cousin…I mean ex-cousin don't you want to get 'revenge' or whatever you were going to do." Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, but much to my pleasure little Hinata has made some friends." Neji replied.

"Ah I see, so your cousin was one of those girls? And I'm guessing that your cousin probably will be hanging with them on Halloween so were going to…" Shikamaru began.

"Scare the living shit out of all of them?" Naruto finished promptly.

"Exactly." Neji stated.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wow…talk about total hottys." Ino exclaimed.

"You're telling me, and I just had to embarrass myself!" Sakura sighed slowing her pace down.

"I know! But dang that guy with long chocolate hair is woooooooo." Tenten swooned getting a giggle from the other girls.

"OooO he must be considering Tenten said so it takes a lot of hotness to get you pumped." Ino chuckled lightly patting Tenten on the back.  
"How about you Hinata what do you think about the guy Tenten is talking about?" Sakura asked.

Hinata began to twitch immensely causing the girls to stop walking and back away. Hinata turned paler and exclaimed loudly "THAT'S MY EX-COUSIN!"

**_A.N: All done with this chapter! How did you like it? LOL I feel wicked retarded typing ex-cousin. LOL but I have no idea what else to put. Anyway next chapter should be up soon and that's when pretty much real good stuff comes in…this was just a little fluffness to keep you guys going. LOL But anyway please review or I will NEVER update! Just playing it would be great to here from you all. Have a great Christmas!_**


	4. Intrusions?

**My goodness! I have never seen such lazy people in my whole life. LOL I'm starting to think my story only attracts Shikamaru type people (_not that it's a bad thing_)! LOL I'm one to talk I havent update in yearz. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review I really feel unappreciated right now. Id like to take the four kind and totally awesome people that reviewed me! I love you!!! LOL Oh ya and sorry for the late update. So many holidays and all the partys were hosted at my house. My mom was tripping, she was like omg clean the house and it was like sparkling already. LOL You gotta love your crazy mother.And also school has been getting hectic with exams and edfairs…iyiyiy…**

silverdragon994: Thanks for the review sis! Your to nice! Thanks so much it means a lot coming from such a great writer.. Love much your sis,

Hotaru

dragonkyuubi101: Hehe! Me to green tea is the best! Thanks so much!! Thanks for taking the tame to review!

Tsuki-Chan Moon: Thanks!!! I know my story isn't all that great considering I'm not a very good writer so I thank you for reviewing. LOL I know I agree. Yup well I hope you enjoy this! Gaara and you Kiko are in this! I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

Princess of Stroms: He-he! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Emilio: Ah thank you! Nah you shouldn't envy my writing, trust me I'm not all that great. Thank you though it means a lot! You 2 (although its already past lol)

To all the people that didn't review: I'm going to track you down and eliminate you!!! LOL JP! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed my story.

**Chapter Four: Intrusions? **

"As in your disowned cousin Neji?" Tenten asked quite confused although she could see the resemblance especially his ever so attractive pearl white eyes.

"Y-yes." Hinata nodded with much displeasure.

"Damn you have one fine cousin." Ino exclaimed.

"Ino! You're not helping!" Tenten reacted quickly to Inos childish comment.

Ino gave a loud scoff "Oh well excuse me, I forgot Tenten you already have dibbs on him." Ino planted her slender hand on her hip adding a bit of attitude to her statement.

Tenten turned a bright red "Stop being so obnoxious! Ugh I would never." Tenten nattered back.

"You guys your both missing the point we are supposed to be comforting Hinata. Not fighting about who has 'dibbs' on her psychotic _but_ sexy cousin." Sakura stated _trying and failing_ to be the responsible one.

Ino and Tenten exchanged laughing glances. "Sakura since when have you became so not boy crazy?" Tenten asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Ino chuckled "Tenten and Sakura must have changed places!"

"Hey! That's not funny!!" Tenten cried and gave Ino a playful shove.

"N-not t-o be r-rude or anything…b-but…" Hinata began but got interrupted by a light musical tune. Hinata reached into her jean pockets and pulled out her pale blue cell phone she hauled it up to her ears and flipped it open.

"H-hello?" Hinata greeted slash asked.

"Halloween is near…take **extra** precaution…or you might just find your little feeble self dead. AhAhaAhHaa" A wicked voice cackled loudly.

"W-who is this?" Hinata squeaked.

"I don't know you tell me. Have a nice Halloween." A voice sarcastically added and before Hinata could even respond she heard a loud clicking sound.

"Who was that?" Sakura queried.

"Noone…" Hinata mumbled.

"Right…okay so anyway let's get you to your house before we all catch ammonia." Ino suggested.

They all agreed and quickly made their way over to the Hyuuga manor in absolute silence. They all came to a stop at the large Hyuuga manor gate. Hinata quickly punched in a code and than spoke into the object saying 'Hinata Hyuuga, main branch sector three.'

Than a voice responded 'Access granted' and the gates slowly creaked open.

"Wow talk about security!" Sakura exclaimed.

"W-well you can n-never be t-to safe. Better safe t-than s-sorry." Hinata exclaimed of course not brining up that in fact the extra security was for her own personal comfort. The girls nodded with a smile and stepped into the large driveway and started on their way towards the front door. They at last made it to the front door, Hinata pulled out a key chain filled with numerous assorted sets of keys. She gave a both agitated and aggravated sigh, she scanned each key thoroughly and then finally grabbed one that contained a small purple and white spot on it. She hastily shoved the key into the lock and twisted it. The door than slowly opened, revealing a dark hallway.

"So is it safe to go in?" Tenten asked not taking any chances. Hinata have a suppressed look and eyed the door thoroughly.

"I think so." Hinata said as she stepped into her home. The girls eyed each other stereotypically, they then all entered. Ino have a sigh of relief considering nothing had happened.

"Okay than let's not hesitate to turn on the lights" Sakura suggested as she fumbled around the hall. Hinata reached over to the right of the hallway and flicked the light on.

"Much better." Sakura smiled.

"W-would y-you l-like to have s-some tea, now that you're here?" Hinata offered as she made her way into the large and well furnished kitchen.

"Sure, that would be fantastic." Tenten responded courteously.

"O-okay g-glad to h-hear, which would i-it be green tea, Lipton tea, nighttime tea, Irish tea, um and plum tea." Hinata scanned her oak cabinets for the teas, and listed them carefully.

"Oh we'll defiantly take the green tea." All three girls almost immediately responded.

Hinata gave a nod; she poured sparkling water into the pot and put it to boil.

"If you'd all like, you can go into the living room, your tea will be done momentarily." Hinata answered.

"Thank you!" The three girls chanted as they exited the kitchen.

With the remaining girls

"Hmm so where is the living room?" Sakura asked with a sweat-drop.

"Heh good question, this manor is so large I always get lost without Hinata." Ino sighed as she scanned the large hallway which consisted of several fancy doors, several pairs of stairs, and kami-sama only knows what else.

"This must be why the Hyuuga's must have a byakugun how else could they find their way?" Tenten stated… "Though I think living room is up those stairs and in the next room over." Tenten said trying to be the genius of the group.

"And may I ask how you figured that out?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Cause I'm smart like that…" Tenten lied with a playful smile.

"Or… maybe because of this map on the wall beside you?" Sakura questioned and yet stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Heh that too." Tenten sheepishly replied while rubbing her neck in slight embarrassment. Ino and Sakura exchanged taunting glances and replied in an acerbic voice "Suuurree."

"What ever, let's head up we don't want Hinata to be looking for us." Tenten quickly changed the subject.

"Yea, yea." Ino and Sakura laughed. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura than made their way up the long narrow gleaming staircase. They groped their way up the stairs and than into the now in view hallway. They painstakingly examined the hallway in search of the living room and finally caught sight of their destination.

"Aha! Their it is, let's go." Tenten pointed out, gaining nods from the remaining girls. They arrived at the doorway and turned the doorknob. They entered the darkened room.

"Great…now we have to find the light switch!" Ino sighed as she groped her way through the room.

"Tenten would you get the light please?" Sakura asked.

The light suddenly flicked on.

"Thank you Tenten." Ino and Sakura chanted.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "What, why?"  
"…because you turned on the light…" Sakura said with a derrr voice.

"No I didn't…" Tenten said in a questioning tone of voice.

"Than who did?" Ino asked only to earn a bunch of shrugs.

"Oh no…maybe its Neji! How about if he came to kill us all!?" Ino sputtered.

"Oh puh-lease, let him try! I will kick his sorry ass back to the mental institution! (no offences to any psychologically ill people)" Tenten stated as fire burned in her eyes, waving her fists around. The door than slowly creaked itself shut, and the lights began to flicker off and on. A hand suddenly reached out in the darkness and tried to grab onto one of the girls.

With a wtf expression Tenten began to throw random kunais everywhere. "Err I think I got 'em!" Tenten mentally cheered. She quickly ran over to the light and flicked it on.

"AHA! I knew it was…Kiko?" Tenten quite confused stated.

"Kiko? What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Hmm…how about you all pull these kunai off of me before I beat you all to a pulp!" Kiko yelled furiously. It appeared Kiko one of their long time childhood friend was pinned to the door by a bunch of Tentens sparkling Kunai.

Tenten gave a small nod and ran over to Kikos aid. She tore out the kunais that was implanted in Kikos now tattered clothes. After a few minutes Kiko was released. Kiko flipped her long gleaming blue hair out of frustration.

"Hmph… I see how it is, this is how you treat your friend you haven't seen in months! Thanks a lot; I can tell I'm so appreciated." Kiko said with much sarcasm intended.

"Oh don't be that way; we'll explain why we attacked you…well when Hinata comes anyway. In the mean time why don't you explain why you're here? And how did you get in?" Sakura replied as she sat down on the white creamy couch.

"Oh? So now I need an explanation to see my beloved friends." Kiko said cheekily blinking her eyes in a girly matter.

"Oh cut the crap Kiko." Tenten rolled her eyes impetuously.

"Okay, okay…since when did you become so fresh with me?" Kiko asked raising an eyebrow in question. "Anyway I'm here because I sensed something was going to happen. You know how I am with my feelings. Well I just felt a bit of uneasiness toward this household. And so I decided to why not visit and help Hinata figure what ever was going on out. Also it was quite simple to get in. All I had to do was throw a rubber coat atop the gate…climb over that area so I would not get electrocuted and than I simply used my chakra and walked to the top of Hinatas manor…and slid through the opened the sky light window thingy and well that's it…and than a got a grand welcoming from you guys" Kiko explained freshly and partially out of breath.

"Ah I see…but your senses were quite indeed correct. There is much disturbance here. Trust me!" Ino said eccentrically with a large sweat-drop.

"Right and when will you explain what the hell is going on here?" Kiko asked while rolling her eyes impatiently.

"Defiantly." Tenten said as she started her way out into the hallway, soon to be followed by the remaining girls.

When they got to the middle of the stairs they soon found out their trip was pointless.

"Hey! I was just heading upstairs." Hinata smiled both hands on a large tray that had tea, cookies, and delectable little cakes.

"Hey Hinata! It's me!" Kiko said as she flung herself in front of Tenten, Ino, and Sakura.

"W-wa? Kiko!? H-how did y-you get i-in?" Hinata asked almost losing her balance but quickly stabilized herself one again.

"Ah well long story. But it was quite simple actually; you guys need to increase your amount of security. Like almost anyone can get in." Kiko shrugged lazily not wanting to explain the process for a second time.

"W-what? R-really? O-oh no." Hinata sighed in much discontent.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura all sweat dropped and mumbled something about you add some more security and we might as well all just drop dead now.

"Anyhoo Hinata you got some explaining to do lets head back to the living room now." Kiko explained as she turned her heels and began her way back up with her glossy blue hair swaying.

Hinata merely nodded

**With the ever so troublesome boys**

Neji along with the other boys made their way over to Nejis home. When they at last arrived to their destination Neji came to a quick unexpected halt at the white door step.

"What's the deal?" Naruto asked Neji.

"Someone's been here for a fact." Neji replied as he knelt down and traced his index finger onto the lining of the step.

He raised his finger up for an inspection.

"Sand…" Neji muttered.

"Sand?" Shikamaru asked.

"Precisely and it's still moist. They rather he must still be here." Neji stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Stop being so impatient. I don't think it's a burglar or anything of the sort considering they didn't even bother to re-lock the door." Sasuke stated while he simply flicked the door causing the door to slowly creep open.

"True, unless he wasn't expecting us to be back so early." Naruto said trying to join in the conversation of geniuses.

"I don't think so; I think I just might know who this troublesome person is." Shikamaru yawned.

Sasuke raised one of his perfectly shape eyebrows insinuating who? And how do you know?

**ZOMG! I wonder who? XD How obvious can I make it. LOL! Any way hoped you enjoyed sorry for the late update final exams, I'm trying my very best here. D**


	5. Odd Show Ups and Preperations!

**Hello everyone! Okay yes, I know my story isn't the average cute everyone likes story. I'm well aware of that, I mean I just wanted to make something different…but apparently I don't think to many people like different. Sorry I'll try to add some more romance its just gonna take awhile, don't worry it'll be coming soon. Thank you all for reading and or reviewing my ficcy! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Oh and I know you all think Neji seems a bit oc with the whole phone call thingy but I never did say it was Neji! Hehehe! Just wait and find out ne? I know it's a bit confusing and everything but everything will come together soon enough don't worry! Hehe and excuse me and my late update, graduation parts have been all summer, and not only that I have been on vacation, but thank you all so much especially the loyal readers.**_

_**Chapter Five: Odd show ups and Preparations**_

_**On the previous chapter: (Just to refresh your memory! )**_

"_I don't think so; I think I just might know who this troublesome person is." Shikamaru yawned._

_Sasuke raised one of his perfectly shape eyebrows insinuating who? And how do you know? _

_With the boys_

"Let's see if my troublesome theory is correct." Shikamaru said with a yawn as he gestured them all to head inside.

The boys quickly stepped into Nejis home and shut door quietly behind them.

Shikamaru lead Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto the living room.

"If I'm right he should be in here…" Shikamaru whispered and gaining nods from the boys.

Little did the boys know they were in for a total shocker!

_With the girls_

The girls were all gathered in the living room sipping on hot tea and snacking on little cakes, and other exotic treats.

"_And that's what's going on here…" Hinata explained. _(For people that didn't get that Hinata just finished explaining everything to Kiko)

"Ah…I see. And do you really think he'll show up? In my opinion I think he's probably moved on." Kiko said thinking everything Hinata explained over.

"I-I'm not s-so sure about t-that…" Hinata stammered avoiding eye contact with any of the girls.

"Why wouldn't you be…?" Kiko asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-well today I got a p-phone call while w-walking h-home with the g-girls and well it said s-something like take extras p-precaution or you might find yourself d-d-dead…." Hinata said looking at the floor and fiddling with her thumbs.

"What!?" Ino screamed slamming the cup onto the table.

"And you didn't tell us?" Tenten asked quite irritated.

"S-sorry…" Hinata mumbled.

"Hinata you don't have apologize but your forgetting Neji isn't after us, he's after you, it's for your own good if you tell us everything okay?" Sakura sighed trying not to sound too harsh.

"I guess…" Hinata replied still avoiding her friend's gazes.

"Anyway tomorrow were going to have sleepover…after all its Hallows Eve. You all are invited." Tenten stated trying to get Hinata out of the spotlight; Hinata was getting very nervous at that.

"Invited? Haha you're forgetting Ino and I live with you. Hinata and Kiko are invited." Sakura giggled.

"Oh yea…I forgot!" Tenten said scratching her head in embarrassment

"I'll definitely be there." Kiko said with a large grin. "What time?" Kiko continued gaining Hinatas full attention.

"Oh you can show when ever you feel like it. It really doesn't matter to us. Tomorrow morning will probably go shopping for the snacks, movies, drinks, and all the other stuff." Ino stated taking a large bite out of her cake.

"H-how about w-w go with you it wouldn't be f-fair if you had to b-buy e-e-everything!" Hinata suggested politely.

"Chea! That'll be a great help." Sakura responded.

"Okey dokey, than come at 9ish in the morning okay?" Tenten informed Hinata and Kiko.

"That early? Alright than I better get going home to start packing for the sleepover and get a good nights sleep." Kiko told her friends as she placed the now empty cup of tea. "Yeah, I guess your right. Hinata we'll be leaving! See you tomorrow! Remember nine o'clock." Ino said as she got up from her seat along with the other girls.

"Umm Hinata is your father coming back home soon. I mean not even to be rude or nosy but where has Mr.Hyuga (aka Hiashi) been?" Tenten asked.

"A-actually I'm not so s-sure I know, h-he said that he would be a-away for a c-couple of days, s-something about having a m-meeting…and plans…or s-something." Hinata said thinking back on what her father said.

"Well he sure did get bad timing to be away." Kiko mumbled to herself.

" Well…if you need anything call me up K?" Sakura politely informed Hinata.

"I m-most defiantly w-will." Hinata smiled.

"Night!" They all chanted before the exited the room.

"N-night." Hinata whispered back to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**With the ever so troubled boys (Yes Gaara is bit OC but I couldn't help it)**_

When the boys stepped into the living they were shocked to see…………………………

………………..Gaara playing DDR? (XD Sorry I had to say that my friends and I were discussing how the Naruto characters would look playing DRR and I was tempted to type it). Gaara ears perked up when the boys entered the room but he didn't look away from the screen. After all this was one of the best games of DDR he had ever played.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked as he started at the maroon headed boy.

"Shut up don't distract me." Gaara muttered cockily as he continued his game. All the boys have a large sweat drop and 'coughed' hysterically.

"Why are you here Gaara?" Neji asked as he quickly composed himself.

"My foolish sister and brother broke my DDR with their horrible dance moves…" Gaara explained with a yawn.

"Right…and so you had to come all the way from the Sand Village to Kohona?" Naruto coughed.

Gaara glared at Naruto and chose not to answer because as stupid as Naruto is he did have a point. Gaara was pretty sure more than one person had DDR in the Sand Village.

"Anyway Gaara since you're here you want to join us for Halloween?" Naruto continued with a smile changing the awkward subject.

Gaara looked away from his game and gave a small smile. "Do we get to torture people?" Gaara asked (crap I was going to type raising an eyebrow but he doest have any XD).

"Of course, why else would Neji and I be involved with this?" Sasuke said making his point of view quite clear.

"I'm in." Gaara replied with his ever so evil cackle.

"Its troublesome but I'll explain..." Shikamaru yawned and he plopped himself onto the couch.

_**The next day**_

DaAa-r-ring! DaAa-r-ring! Was all that could be heard throughout Tenten, Sakuras, and Inos home.

Sakura yawned and groped her way over to the door with her eyes half opened. "Who is it?" Sakura mumbled as she leaned against the wall for support.

"It's me!" a female girl yelled.

"Wow that helps…" Sakura murmured to herself.

"I-t's K-kiko and I." Hinata said talking into the door.

"Oh okay…" Sakura yawned again and quickly unlocked the door and hauled it open.

"G-good morning S-sakura-chan." Hinata smiled as she stepped into the quiet home followed by Kiko lugging behind her several large suitecases.

Sakura rubbed her stinging eyes due to the bright light that she was exposed to when she opened the door.

"Pfft… you tell us to come all extra early and yet you're still in your jammies, and I can bet you anything the other two girls are still sound asleep." Kiko assumed smartly.

"Yea yea you're probably right. I'll be right back I'm going to change into some clothes. Make yourself at home…put your luggage wherever you want." Sakura muttered as she scratched the back of her head out of slight embarrassment. Sakura than paced away and back up the stairs.

Kiko nodded and Hinata and herself decided to head into the kitchen and have a seat at the table after Hinata and herself placed their suitcases down.

"Morning Hinata, morning Kiko!" two voices chirped from the corner of the room. Hinata whipped her head in the voices direction.

"Woe, I'm impressed both of you are up already?" Kiko bluntly said staring at Ino and Tenten who were preparing breakfast.  
"How rude! I'm hurt! Tenten and I just decided to wake up early and be good girls by making everyone breakfast." Ino cried sardonically.

"I don't buy it…" Kiko eyed Tenten and Ino stereo typically.

"Hah I guess we cant fool you guys. The truth is we couldn't really sleep. I dunno maybe cause we both get really jumpy before Halloween." Tenten blurted out.

"H-haha I don't b-blame you, I could not e-either." Hinata chuckled.

"Well everyone sit down breakfast is served!" Tenten chirped as she gracefully placed large plates filled with scrambled eggs, pancakes, home fries, toast, fresh strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries onto the table.

"Oh wow it looks delicious!" Hinata and Kiko exclaimed with large googly eyes.

Sakura than stepped into the kitchen "Mmm something smells good!" she said as she sniffed the air.

"You're right on time for breakfast Sakura!" Everyone laughed as they all sat down, said their prayers (sorry if this offends anyone with saying prayers and all), and instantly began to gulp down large portions of food.

_With the boys_

"DAMN IT GAARA SHUT THAT STUPID DRR OFF!" Naruto yelled for the sixth time that morning.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Hn, well apparently he won't let us sleep so let's just get up and do something of use, rather than lay here and listen to those annoying beats." Neji said with an irritated sigh.

"Gaara you need a new hobby." Sakura muttered as he stretched a bit. Gaara sent the boys a glare "I'm the kazekage I can have whatever hobby I want, or would you like me to go back to my old hobby of killing people. Either way its fine with me." Gaara hissed as he continued to dance.

"Pfft…well I'm sorry Gaara were not all like you, unlike you we cant play DRR all night long, because we _**need**_ sleep." Naruto mumbled as he scratched his bare back lazily and waddled his way to the kitchen.

"Before you guys get into a huge troublesome unneeded argument why don't we have some breakfast and figure out what time were going to go and do whatever Neji wants to do." Shikamaru suggested.

"Sounds good to us." Almost (excluding Gaara xD) everyone said with a nod.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto looked at Gaara.

"Are you coming or what?" Sasuke asked. Gaara gave a small nod and stopped playing DDR with a sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

With four unkown "mysterious" figures (ill be calling them by the first voice, second voice, third voice, and fourth voice, until its time to reveal them…though it is a bit obvious.)

"_Are you sure this is going to work. I mean what if it makes them hate each other more. What if he still intends to kill her?" one of them asked._

"_Now, now my youthful friend you must not give up! Youth will always prevail!" the second voice yelled vigorously. _

"_I mean granted we might have to use a couple of dirty tricks…and probably scare the crap out of all the kids, but who knows maybe some of them will even hook up." The third voice replied._

"_I don't know, their stubborn kids..." the first voice sighed._

"_Oh this will be wonderful for my new book, all these beautiful girls…oh I can see it now!" the fourth voice yelled jauntily. _

"_You will do know such thing! We're talking about my daughter and her friends here!" the first voice said sternly._

"_This is besides the point my youthful friends. It is almost time, they will be moving in soon…" the second voice cheered._

"_I don't think they'll be moving in anytime soon, I'm guessing midnight." The third voice assumed._

"_Well than we should monitor at 12 and than kick in after maybe twenty, thirty minutes. So it'll freak both the girls and the boys out." The first voice continued._

"_Perfect!" All of them smiled triumphantly._

------------------------------------------

With the girls inside of Shaws (chea for shaws da best grocery store XD!)

"Okay, this is what we got so far for the snacks, three bags of sour cream and onion chips, two original Pringles, four bags of smart food popcorn, four bottles of sprite, one bottle of orange soda, one variety box of cookies, tortillas, cheese dip, mild dip, four different variety bags of candy, 3 boxes of Hot Pockets, 2 boxes of Bagel bites, and five boxes of cookies dough ice-cream!" Ino listed quite out of breath.

"Hmm that's acceptable, and than we'll order some pizza and all that other good stuff." Tenten said pushing the cart towards the cash register.

"Sounds like a plan, now what movie are we going to watch?" Kiko asked as she tossed her hair in back of her shoulders.

"U-um…I brought from my house, When a Stranger Calls, and umm The Hills Have Eyes. We can w-watch them…if y-you want that i-is!" Hinata stammered as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Perfect, well looks like were all set for our Halloween Sleepover!" Sakura cheered just a little bit too happily.

"Excuse me Madam, the price comes to $234.43 cents." The man at the cash register slightly yelled trying to get the attention of the talking teens.

"Oh as I expected this wasn't going to be cheap at all." Ino sighed as she pulled out the correct amount of money from her wallet.

"Oh no Ino, I have t-his, before my father left he gave me some pocket money." Hinata stammered flashing the five hundred dollar bills in the girls faces.

"You call that pocket money?" Tenten coughed loudly.

"Well um y-yes, why i-is that a bad t-thing?" Hinata asked nervously.

"What! Of course not! Heh it's a very good thing! Very nice having a rich and generous best friend!" Ino said with a laugh.

"I'm glad I could help." Hinata replied with a slight bow as she handed over the "pocket money".

(I'm going to start calling the girls sometimes as nicknames Hina for Hinata, Ten for Tenten, Ino well Ino, and Saku for Sakura.)

"Okey pokey whatever you say Hina!" Tenten chirped as she grabbed the bags filled with all the snacks they had all just purchased…well Hinata purchased for that matter.

"Saku what time is it?" Ino asked as she helped Tenten with the bags.

"Umm 3:47…oh wow we took along time." Sakura replied after looking at her watch.

"I suppose so, lets head back home now." Kiko responded, gaining nods from the girls.

_**To be continued! Okay guys! Now finally the next chappie is where all the action happens! I'll try my best to update but once again I'm off on vacation. I'm leaving tomorrow. But I promise I will post it on Saturday. Sunday the latest. Depending on when I come back! Anyway please review! Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
